The Doctor and the Winchesters
by jamie-is
Summary: Just a short thing, for fun. The Doctor stumbles in to save the day, but is distracted - as usual - and a bit confused. Small Dean W/Jack H thing.


Wood dug into Sam and Dean's back as they were tied to a post, that you would _think_ would give out in such a rickety old house. Scowls sat on their faces and they listened to the threats this filth spat at them, standing above them like he was better than them, when he belonged in the ground with the rest of his kind.

"So, why not kill us then," Dean shot at the demon, "if you're as tough as you say, or are you afraid!"

"HAH," the demon growled still not doing anything. Either he thought he could get them to beg for their lives or he was just full of it. Regardless Dean and Sam didn't plan on waiting to figure it out, Sam dug a pocket knife out of his back pocket and started chopping quietly at the ropes binding them.

Just then a man in a tweed jacket and funny boots strolled in with a light, ditzy swagger, and shouted, "have no fear humans, I'm here to help!" He took a sniff towards the demon and fell out of step in confusion, "well, well, what do we have here? 1100 years and I have not met anything of your kind."

Sam and Dean looked at each other, as the demon walked towards the silly man. Breaking loose sam dropped the knife in Dean's reach and as Dean started cutting, Sam grabbed the collar of the demon and pulled him into his fist.

"No need for violence," the silly man shouted over the fighting men, waving his hands about, "I'm the Doctor!"

Sam grabbed the demon knife off the floor and stuck it into the demon's stomach, who curled over in pain and fell to the floor. Dean got up now, picking up his gun and pointing it at the Doctor he said, "who the hell are you?"

"Now, calm down," the Doctor said stepping back and pointing to his nose, continued, "I smelt something fishy and hopped my little blue box over here."

"Doctor!?" A man crashed through the entrance, his dark hair moist with sweat.

"Where are all you people coming from?" Sam asked. But Dean's wrist goes weak and the gun falls away from the doctor, his jaw falling with it.

Jack takes one look at the audience, a smile grows on his face, and saunters into the room farther. Within a foot from Dean he says, "Hi, I'm Captain Jack Harkne.."

"Oh, cut it out," the Doctor interrupts.

An almost manly sort of giggle tumbles through Dean's lips, "Captain?" Light green eyes meet blue, fumbling with his words he manages to get out, "I'm Dean."

Almost on cue Sam and the Doctor roll their eyes at the usual antics from their partners. Now it's time to get down to business, the Doctor takes lead, "right so, what was that man? I've been to hundreds of planets and I've never met anything like him..." the Doctor went on rambling about the flesh and the master and other stuff Sam didn't understand.

"Did you say planets? and you called us 'humans' before? What does that make you, another demon?" Sam said standing in a defensive position.

"A de-mon? Interesting, I like it..what is it? No, I'm the Doctor, just the Doctor. Well if the problems taken care of, we'll be going. Come, Jack, down boy, places to go, Clara's waiting," he said trying to exit.

Sam and Jack followed at his heels, and Dean at Jack's, until they ended up following him into a blue telephone box parked right outside the door. "Wait," Sam said, stopping in his tracks, realizing that he wasn't in a familiar place.

Sam's short stop forced Dean to walk into Jack, causing him to stumble back, looking down he said, "oh, sorry, sorry."

Jack placed his finger tips on Dean's wrist down at his waist. Dean looks up, keeping his head down and can't help but blush when he see's the big smile on Jack's face.

"It's alright, Dean." Dean gave in, and a smile rose onto his face.

"Where are we?" Sam said.

"My ship," the Doctor announced from the opposite side of the counsel.

"We walked in through that same door when we got to the house and there was nothing here! ...Wait, you're ship? What?"

A younger woman walked in then, "Doctor? Jack? Back so soon..." She stopped in her tracks when she saw the two unsuspected guests, "who are these fine boys?" she said.

"Their just leaving...Goodbye!" The Doctor said, as he pushed some buttons. His ship started to make a wierd breathing-like noise as it vanished around Sam and Dean.

Jack called out to Dean before the ship was gone completely, "Call me!"

And they were back on the porch of the crappy house.


End file.
